We're Stronger Than You Think!
by Eden Blessing
Summary: After hearing hurtful words from the people they loved, the kunoichi of the hidden leaf village left to train for two years whilst carrying the child of their loved ones. But when they return will the guys be able to take the badass kunoichi? And their children? "Ino, the point of writing a blurb is to make people wanna read it." "...shit really?" NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen
1. Words Can Form Permanent Scars

**Me: AND NOW! I shall be badass and do the most original-  
>Ino: Note her sarcasm<br>Me: -story ever! Where the girls run away because of the hurtful words of their teammates and train to get stronger!  
>Sakura: O.o<br>Me: There are all kinds of varieties of this, but I think mine will be slightly different. See, in the others, they come back, beat the boys and then some dark force comes along to eliminate them or something. But MINE, is very different.  
>Hinata: A-Ano, can y-you-?<br>Me: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY OF THESE STORIES!  
>Tenten: Hey… are you listening-<br>Me: THAT'S IT! I WANNA MEET THE PERSON WHO FIRST MADE THIS THING! I DO I REALLY DO!  
>Ino: ….Is she done?<br>Sakura: Yeah.  
>Tenten: Well readers, since Sparky is currently sitting on the floor and refusing to move until she meets the original creator of these types of stories, we will do the disclaimer.<br>Hinata: S-Spark-chan d-doesn't own N-Naruto (blushes) only h-her variety of the p-plotline.**

* * *

><p>Today was as normal day as ever for the Konoha 12, training, eating, sparring, eating, quarrels, eating, mission completions, eating and most importantly… taking unreasonable breaks!... and eating…<p>

It was also normal for the boys to sit together and chat when they took a break while the girls went off to get food. However, it wasn't normal for the four kunoichi to come back and find themselves the core of the conversation that the shinobi were issuing.

So with the agility and nimble silence only a female ninja could have, the four girls crept and jumped into leafy trees and bushy bushes to hide their chakra and aura, listening in on the boys conversation.

"How's training going with all of you so far?" Choji asked, munching away at his ever-existent chip packet. Well, the chips inside the packet, not the actual packet. "Lately, it's been going much too slowly," Shino murmured. "You too? OUR YOUTHFUL TEAM SEEMS TO HAVE BEGUN A TOUGH TREK UP THE MOUNTAIN OF YOUTH AS WELL!" the ever Youthful Rock Lee shouted for the village to hear earning a whack over the head. "As much as I hate to say it, Lee's right." Neji sighed, removing his hand from Lee's now preferably red head.

"We've been dragged behind as well, it is rather irritating," "Same here," Sasuke and Shikamaru agreed wholeheartedly.

"The girls need to step up." Neji muttered making the hidden kunoichi stare down in shock. "Everyone's thoughts?" Shikamaru asked, yawning.

Naruto shrugged, "Not really that close to Tenten or Ino so I don't know about them. Ino though seems a bit of an annoying fangirl to me. But Tenten's definitely one I don't want to trifle with… Sakura on the other hand is just plain weak and almost as annoying as Ino, almost. And Hinata," Naruto thought for a second, "I think she's too shy and submissive to be a kunoichi, it's a bit irritating whenever she stutters."

"For once I agree with you dobe,"

"TEME!"

"I have the exact same view on Sakura and Ino and, sadly, Hinata. They all don't have what it takes. At the beginning, I was quite impressed with Tenten, a GIRL'S, abilities, but she disappointed me later on. She can do nothing but twirl weapons around, any other talents? I think not." Neji sighed.

"RIGHT YOU ARE MY YOUTHFUL, ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"Sakura and Hinata seem about right to me," Shikamaru began, "But Ino is much worse in my opinion. All she cares about is making herself pretty and chasing after Sasuke. And that mind transfer jutsu? It's pathetic really, that's about all she can do, and sometimes she doesn't even wait for me to do my shadow possession jutsu to help her, she just, does it, which leaves me and Choji to take care of her body while she's SLOWLY finding her way back."

Choji nodded, still munching on his chips.

Kiba and Shino shrugged and nodded, not feeling accomplice to say anything, knowing everything their teammates said was true.

Akamaru whimpered sadly at his friends words and looked up to see four pairs of heartbroken and tear-stricken eyes.

Sakura and Tenten jumped down from their tree and took off running, a leaf covered Hinata and Ino following looking just as angry and betrayed.

At Tenten's Rental House

"How dare they!" Sakura yelled, throwing her fist into the wall and effectively splitting it. "WE'VE BEEN TRAINING SO HARD TO GET STRONGER! AND YET THEY MOCK US! WE'RE NOT ANNOYING! WE'RE GIRLS!"

"YEAH EXCUSE US IF WE'RE DIFFERENT FROM YOU ONE-TRACK SIMPLE-MINDED BOYS!" Ino raged, swinging onto the bed, a scowl on her face.

"ALL I DO IS THROW WEAPONS? REALLY!? HOW MANY TIMES HAS THAT GOTTEN US OUT OF A BAD SITUATION!?" Tenten shouted, her tears threatening to flow.

The three kunoichi heard a sob and immediately turned to see Hinata crawled and curled up in a corner, her knees to her face and sobbing ad shivering like she was having a seizure. Their anger multiplied at seeing their friend like that but calmed themselves and rushed over to comfort her, "I-I've (hic) w-worked so h-hard (hic) to get w-where I (hic) a-am. I've b-been looked (hic) down upon b-by m-my sister, my f-father and m-many other special people. But for N-NARUTO to s-say that… I CAN'T DO THIS!" Hinata's tears began soaking her clothes.

"Oh Hinata," the girls cuddled up to her and then, Sakura had a thought. She stood.

"Though we know we're not weak, and we know we're pissed at the boys for thinking as such. But some of the things they said… Is actually true… We should leave… Come back when we're stronger." the Cherry Blossom sighed. There was a silence for a couple of seconds before Ino stood up, grinning. "I'M IN FOREHEAD! THE TIME HAS COME TO MAKE A MOTHERF**ER SUFFER!"

"Nice idea Sakura!" Tenten laughed, grinning. Hinata nodded meekly. "That will work! It'll be so much fun!"

Silence again….. But instead of it being comfortable… It was awkward…. "Guys…. Before we go…. I need to tell you something," Hinata said weakly, her voice cracking. "Me too," Sakura and Ino said. Tenten nodded. "At the same time?" she asked. They all nodded.

"1…2…3,"

"I HAD A ONE NIGHT STAND WITH NARUTO/SASUKE/SHIKAMARU/NEJI!"

They all stared at each other. "Okay…. Who first?" Tenten asked. They all pointed at her and she sighed, "Fine…"

"Well, me and Neji were sparring in the middle of a very thick and bushy forest, heck, if anyone looked in they'd just see shrubbery, but it was good training for us…" she paused for a second, then went on. "I don't know how it happened, but one of my weapons managed to rip his sleeve a little which distracted him for a moment… And… I accidentally hit a pressure point near his abdomen which, let's say, makes lust charge through your body like wildfire,"

"So technically, you made him horny…" Ino muttered earning a smack on the back of the head from Sakura, Hinata to blush profusely and Tenten to roll her eyes with a hint of a blush.

"Yeah…One thing led to another and… well…. I'm just glad we were in such thick forestry…" Tenten's blush increased as she remembered.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Tenten…"<strong>

"**N-Neji! What are you-?"**

"**Agh…. Please don't talk Tenten… It's painful enough holding back but…"**

"**Holding back? What do you- AHH!"**

* * *

><p>"Sounds steamy," Ino chuckled and Tenten threw a kunai at her head. "WOAH, WOAH WATCH IT! OKAY I'M SORRY!"<p>

Tenten glared at her one last time before turning to Sakura. "And you?"

Sakura blushed, the colour matching her hair. "Well…. Last week, Naruto, Sasuke and I were on a mission, we completed it easily and stayed at an inn to regain our strength before we went home." She sighed. "Naruto went to sleep immediately, that idiot has no troubles whatsoever, but Sasuke seemed to be stressed about something… and stressed people tend to drink… so that's exactly what he did… Managing to bring me to a state of being drunk while he was at it… And like Tenten, one thing led to another and…"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oh Sakura?"<strong>

"**Hai, Sasuke-kun? What is- EEK!"**

* * *

><p>Ino chuckled, "Steamy, steamy." She giggled. Sakura glared at her, "Since you find such great amusement in our stories, why don't you go next?" Ino stopped giggling and coughed, flustered. "Er, okay…" Tenten, Sakura and Hinata giggled at her change of attitude.<p>

"When Shikamaru, Choji and I were on a mission. We went up against this guy who, like me, could control the mind; however, he stayed intact with his own body as he did so. And he can just fill the brain with incoherent ideas that can control the victim; he doesn't actually go into the mind… When Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu, I think our enemy's jutsu got a little confused and filled Shikamaru's brain with…. Downright lust… Shikamaru and I were thrown about fifty feet away leaving Choji to the rest." Ino scoffed, "While Shikamaru dealt with his little, more like big, problem through me."

* * *

><p>"<strong>C'mon Shika! We have to get back to the battle!"<strong>

"**I-Ino…"**

"**Shika? What's wrong- GAH!"**

* * *

><p>"Steamy…" Hinata said quietly making Sakura and Tenten metaphorically kill themselves laughing while Ino blushed, "HINATA! Hmph, it's your turn!"<p>

Hinata's blush easily outdid the other three girls'. She did a brilliant impression of a tomato. "N-Naruto-kun and I w-were…" she stopped, took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Naruto and I were just spending a friendly time together; I came over to make him dinner because I didn't want him eating just ramen constantly. He and I weren't exactly best friends but we did know each other just as friends. We weren't exactly close either. So when I came over that weekend to make him dinner, just for a surprise visit, it was the full moon and Naruto seemed incredibly different in a way… Then, just as I was about to go home, midnight I think it was, Naruto's eyes turned red and he just… came to me…" Hinata's blush intensified. "But I can't say I was against it…"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hinata… do you, argh, trust me?"<strong>

"**A-Always, Naruto-kuUUN!"**

* * *

><p>There was silence; no one said anything, though all of them were quite shocked that Naruto would do something like that. They all thought he was a dense idiot.<p>

"I know," Hinata said, no stuttering, something else they were shocked about, 'Steamy, hey?"

They all cracked up into fits of laughter. "Okay, okay," they giggled. Sakura then stood up, suddenly serious. 'Alright, none of that." She said seriously. "No packing girls, we're relying on our sheer determination here. Got it?"

Ino, Hinata and Tenten got up and nodded. "Comprende." They all said. Sakura grinned, no matter how serious the situation, and no matter how homesick and sad she knew she was going to be, she was excited, and that conquered all other emotions.

Ino pointed to a random direction. "TO TSUNADE-SAMA!" she yelled dramatically. "The hokage office is in the other direction Ino." Tenten said calmly, walking in the opposite direction with Hinata by her side, giggling.

"Nyeh!"

* * *

><p>"You wish to leave?" Tsunade questioned, her mouth agape. Sakura nodded, "Gomenasai Shishou…" she sighed, "But this is something we must do," Ino continued, a serious expression replacing her carefree atmosphere.<p>

"That much I can understand but…" Tsunade shook her head, "Why?"

Hinata looked up, "We're sick of being underestimated and being called and thought of as weak. We detest that a few words our fellow teammates have spoken have been true. We want to leave, train, be stronger than we ever were before." She said confidently, no stuttering, no hesitation, no doubt, nothing.

Tsunade suddenly lost her sad expression and grinned. "I'm proud of you Kunoichi. Now tell me, when will you be back?"

They all looked at each other, "Two years," they answered in perfect unison. "And we will probably come back in eight to nine months' time," Tenten said, a thoughtful look on her face. Sakura, Ino and Hinata looked at Tenten confused, along with the Godaime. "Why is that Tenten?" Tsunade asked frowning.

Tenten shrugged, "For all we know, we could be pregnant, but we don't know so don't have any expectations." She said casually making Sakura and Ino anime fall while Hinata just facepalmed.

Tsunade chuckled at the Weapon Mistress' casual tone of such an important matter. "Well…" she smiled, "I bid the powerful kunoichi of the village hidden in the leaves. Farewell."

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten nodded before they just disappeared, they're signature coloured smoke rising from where they once stood. As the smoke cleared, Tsunade noticed a tape recorder on her desk and a note next to it. She opened the note.

_When the boys find out and come running or you call them over to deliver the news of our departure, show them this tape, it'll be sure to make them remember a few key facts that make us wanna pound their faces in one last time. And if they think words can't hurt them, don't worry, we threw a dictionary at the screen at some point in the video._

_Goodbye for now, My Lady._

_Yours Sincerely: The Cherry Blossom, the Weapons Mistress, the Hyuuga Heiress, and the Mind Bender._

Tsunade chuckled, folding the note again. "You girls will be greatly missed."

* * *

><p>The next morning, eight shinobi jumped and fled throughout the village towards the Hokage tower, bursting in the minute they were in legs length of the door.<p>

"BAA-SAN! WHAT THE HELL! WE WAIT AT OUR TRAINING GROUNDS FOR HALF-AN-HOUR ONLY FOR OUR SENSEI'S TO SHOW UP LATE AND TELL US WE'RE NEEDED AT THE HOKAGE TOWER STAT- OW!" Naruto held the growing bump on his head and whined, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEME!"

"Let her speak." Sasuke deadpanned making Naruto poke his tongue out at him..

Suddenly, they heard dramatic tears and sobs. They all turned around to see a very disturbing sight of Lee and Gai hugging and crying they're eyes out with a faltering sunset behind them, "YOUTHFUL TENTEN!" Gai cried, "OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER IS GONE!" Lee cried along with his sensei. "NO!" "WHATEVER SHALL WE DO, GAI-SENSEI!?"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

SMASH

"Go on, Tsunade-sama," Neji said calmly, a quivering Lee and Gai at his feet, sporting similar red bumps.

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temple. She could already feel a headache coming on. "Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten have left the village."

Silence…. Cricket…. Chirp….

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Why, but, how, huuuuuh?" Naruto was confused….. For all those who were too dense to realize.

Tsunade sighed and gestured to a large screen at the side of the room. Since when did Tsunade have a TV you ask? Since now, 'cause I'm that badass. She threw a tape at it and made a hand sign. The tape was absorbed and static lit up the screen before it cleared, showing Sakura fiddling with the camera. "Sakura…" Sasuke murmured, still in shock from the Kunoichi's leave. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped.

"_You done, Forehead girl?"_ Ino asked from the couch that was a couple of metres away from the camera. _"Yep…. Ino-pig…"_ Sakura muttered under her breath before jumping back and landing on the couch. Tenten jumped in and Hinata skidded in and sat on the floor, a smile on her face.

They all looked at each other and then Hinata looked up_, "H-Hello boys… Tsunade-sama."_ She greeted. Tenten grinned, _"Sup, horny bastards!"_ she greeted cheerfully making them all stare at her. _"What?"_

Sakura shook her head_. "Okay, for those who are too dumb to figure it out, we've left."_

"_Well, we will have by the time you watch this video…"_ Ino muttered. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued. _"We've left to train and get stronger because it seems we're underestimated by our peers and teammates… Not to mention looked down upon."_ She hissed making the boys flinch at her tone.

Ino continued, _"We'll be gone for quite a while and will be travelling to quite a few places; we're not going to stay in one place very long,"_

Tenten resumed from there, _"Don't even try looking for us, and don't worry, we're going to be fine. We have permission from Tsunade to be classified as non-missing nin. So there's no point in searching, m'kay?"_

Gai and Lee started crying hysterically, "OUR FLOWER OF YOUTH IS OKAY!" they screamed. On the screen, Tenten's twitched, _"Now if someone could get my teammates to shut up, Hinata can continue." _Gai and Lee shut their mouths while all the girls stared at Tenten, _"How'd you know they'd been crying?"_Tenten shrugged, _"Woman's intuition."_

Hinata took a deep breath. _"W-When we g-get back we'll be stronger, w-wiser, t-tougher."_ She stopped for a second then smirked, _"And kickass bloody gorgeous!" _Tenten nodded, smirking, _"So get your big, lazy, arrogant asses up and be ready!"_

All of the shinobi in the room stared and stared, Neji twitched, "Hinata just cussed... and didn't stutter." He then scoffed at what Tenten said, "Words can't hurt us, Panda girl," Sasuke muttered. Suddenly, Tenten went off screen and threw a dictionary at it from afar. The shinobi flinched but the girls seemed unfazed.

Ino screamed, "HINATA JUST CUSSED! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" she began running in circles around the room screaming and Tenten hissed. "You have three seconds to run Ino… 1…2…" but she never did get to three because she'd already started chasing Ino, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THREE!?" Ino screamed from off screen and Hinata sweatdropped while Sakura facepalmed. "Well… Bye… We have to save Ino…" Hinata said cheerfully. Sakura just waved and walked off screen, and then the camera shut off.

The shinobi were all still, paralysed with shock as the fact that the Kunoichi weren't coming back for a long time sank in. Tsunade sighed. "Get out, all of you, and Shizune, BRING ME SOME SAKE!"

The shinobi were in complete silence as they walked out of the Hokage's tower. It was Naruto who spoke up. "Without the kunoichi, what becomes of the Konoha 12?" he asked the others, mature for once in his life. "I don't know, Naruto." Shikamaru sighed, "This is so troublesome, they just up and leave." Akamaru whimpered again, a little bit angry at his friends for their hateful words that caused the girls to leave.

Shino was silent, sitting across from the boys, "They might've heard our conversation yesterday." He said calmy. All of the boys froze and flinched but Sasuke relaxed, "Impossible." He said, "We still had our full senses on after training, plus, they went to get us food, they never would've heard us or come back in time. They were slow like that, probably gossiping." All the others relaxed and sighed in relief while Akamaru growled. Kiba patted Akamaru's head, knowing full well the girls had been in the trees, Akamaru had told him. He felt guilty and planned on apologising to the girls, but now that they were gone…

Kiba sighed, 'What a drag…"

**(A/N: OI! NO COPYING ENGLISH DUB SHIKAMARU! Hehe, you never heard that… Or read that… whatever…)**

* * *

><p>Due to orders from Tsunade, the gang went on as normal but continued grieving over the loss of their kunoichi. This went on for many months, however, eight, nearly nine months later, four figures, dressed in black cloaks, at the hour of midnight, made their way towards Tsunade's office.<p>

Tsunade looked up from those god damn annoying papers that seemed to have no end to see four black-cloaked figures with a noticeable bulge in the lower centre of each of them. Tsunade smiled, "So, it came out affirmative?" One of the girls flicked her hood off to reveal twin buns and deep grey/brown eyes. "Not exactly, we just kinda figured it out after the vomiting, cravings, noticeable bulges, etc, etc." the other three giggled and removed their hoods revealing the other three girls.

Tsunade stood, "Well, before I deliver your children, can I ask you a question?" the girls looked at each other but then turned back and nodded simultaneously. Tsunade leaned forward, "Who are the fathers?"

Sakura sighed, "I knew you were going ask that…" she looked at the girls and they nodded. "Sasuke." Sakura sighed, seating herself slowly. Tsunade looked surprised, her eyes widening a bit and her eyebrows rising slightly. "Shikamaru," Ino said, biting her lip. Tsunade's eyebrows and eyes raised and widened respectively a bit more. "Neji." Tenten deadpanned. Tsunade's eyebrows were nearly above her hairline now and her eyes were widening more, she nodded while taking a drink of sake. "Naruto," Hinata said quietly and Tsunade spat out her drink and fell out of her chair, absolute shock written on her features.

Hinata burst into giggles while Sakura went over and helped her former teacher up. "N-Naruto?" Tsunade spluttered before she just stopped and sighed, "Argh, forget it, let's go girls."

* * *

><p>And after nine hours of screams and yelps and cries from each girl individually, it was 9:00am and the babies were delivered. It took about two hours for each girl except Hinata, who only needed one hour, and Ino, who needed four hours. Tsunade offered for them to stay so they could rest and the babies could be properly looked at but they all just shook their heads, holding their children in their arms. "We're Kunoichi, Tsunade-sama. Birth is easier for us, and our babies?" Ino looked down at her child and smiled, "Our babies are the offspring of some very powerful people."<p>

Tsunade laughed at that response and smiled, "Goodbye girls, I await your arrival in one and ½ years." They all nodded and just as they were about to head out the door, they heard voices.

"So troublesome (yawn) why did we have to get up this early?"

"Tsunade-sama needed us to assist her in something, lazy ass."

"I honestly am too tired to make a retort in Shikamaru's defence, Hyuuga."

"Jeez, Teme, what did you manage to do this morning that made you so tight in the ass region?"

All the girls looked at each other, worry etched into their faces before they turned heel, expertly cloaking themselves and jumping out the window in record time just as the door opened. The boys stood there, shocked as, even though it was only for a millisecond, they had seen something they hadn't for a while.

Cherry blossom pink hair.

Platinum blonde hair.

Dark coffee hair.

And midnight blue hair.

Tsunade noticed their expressions and panicked a bit but calmed herself enough to say, "Well, I'm sure the window must look very interesting in the morning seeing as you boys get up in the afternoon and only see what it looks like midday but," she pulled out a megaphone from nowhere, "FOCUS!" she then put it away and started walking off calmly, "Come along," she said, leaving four frazzled and shocked boys in her wake… Hopefully they aren't deaf…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the girls stopped at the beginning of the village and turned around, panting from their panicked escape. "That was too close," Sakura sighed. Hinata nodded, "I'm not quite ready to see them yet…"<p>

Tenten looked down at her child, "What should we call them?"

There was utter silence. "I think we should get out of here before we think of names," "Hasn't that been what we've been doing the past eight and a half months, Ino-pig?" "I-Ino's right, S-Sakura. This i-isn't something we can just d-decide right off the b-bat." "Yeah, so shut yer traps you two, time to get outta here and pick some names!" "As long as they can be unique and not bloody common like Sachiko or Kenji." "Sure, sure Forehead Girl,"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: (Dusts hands) Aaaand that's a wrap.<br>Lee: IT'S A VEGETABLE I SAY!  
>Tenten: No! It's a FRUIT!<br>Me: Okay, what?  
>Hinata: (Flipping through a ninja art magazine) They're arguing on whether a tomato is a fruit or a vegetable.<br>Lee: It's a vegetable!  
>Tenten: It's a fruit! How can you not think it's a fruit?<br>Lee: Because it's not youthfully GREEN!  
>Tenten: You're green; does that make you a vegetable?<br>Lee: Well, no but-  
>Me: Okay! We shall continue this pointless debate next week! Bye!<br>Kunoichi: BYE!**


	2. Returning With a Surprise

**Me: Wow… This is probably the quickest I've updated a story… That's what I said two months ago.  
>Temari: *Checking her watch* Nope, you updated My Passion For The Stage twice in one day<br>Me: Damn…  
>Matsuri: Meh, give her a break Temari, this story is much longer in chapters, MPFTS only had like 1000 words each chapter, this one has what, 4000 to 5000<br>Me: IN YOH FACE!  
>Gaara: So, we have the backshit crazy girls here, now what are we doing here?<br>Me: Well Gaara-kun, you and Shika-Kika-kun happen to be my second and third favourite male characters ^_^  
>Temari: Who's your favourite?<br>Me: Naruto, duh ^_^  
>Temari: Right…<br>Me: SHIKA-KIKA-KUUUUUN! DISCLAIMER!  
>Shikamaru: *Yawns* Mondokuse… Spark doesn't own Naruto only the children and her weird twisted idea of this plot.<br>Me: ^_^**

* * *

><p>Eighteen year old Naruto Uzamaki grumbled incoherently, staring at the seemingly growing pile of mission report paperwork that seemed to be spawning itself when he wasn't looking. "I will find you, multiplying, sex-crazed mission reports," he hissed making Shikamaru, who was behind him, facepalm and sweatdrop amazingly at the same time.<p>

Sasuke smacked the 'dobe' over the head and growled, "Hurry up, baka, we need to file these mission reports and give them to Tsunade-sama ASAP," Naruto made a face at Sasuke's growls and rolled his eyes. "Well if you want it finished so damn quickly then you sign and fill out the spawning mission reports," he snapped, eyeing the stacks of paperwork evilly.

Neji gave him a look, his face bored and emotionless like always, "I don't think he's had much sleep," he muttered loud enough for only Shikamaru to hear, his response being a yawn and a nod.

Naruto and Sasuke's continuous insults shot back and forth across the room and Shikamaru was growing increasingly bored of it, finally, his patience snapped and he just walked leisurely over, picked up the pen, and started writing out reports so fast his hand was just a blur, heck, even Neji's eyes couldn't keep up with him.

"Done," Shikamaru droned, a bored tone resonating from his lips. Naruto and Sasuke looked over and sweatdropped animatedly at the sight of neatly stacked paperwork, all signed and filed, "O-Oh…"

**Meanwhile**

"WOOHOO!" A scream of utter joy perpetuated the air, "ONE MORE TIME KAA-SAN, JUST ONE MORE TIME!" "You said that last time hun," "Mouuuuu!"

Sakura was obviously amused, smiling lightly and shaking her head at a small black blur rushed past her in utter excitement, "THIS IS SO FUN!"

Ino came and stood beside her friend, "She's only 2 all of them are… How is it possible that they all talk so fluently when they're so small?" Sakura shook her head, it was beyond her. Suddenly what Ino has said hit her, "Two?" she whispered, she turned her head slightly to the left, there she saw Konoha's Hokage building. She then looked up, "It's time… to go home..."

**Back To The Dobe, The Teme, The Emotionless Bastard and The Genius**

A giant thud resonated throughout the Hokage Tower as the Godaime's office door was slammed open. "Baa-chan!" Naruto hollered, "We're baaaack!" Tsunade rolled her eyes affectionately, "I can see that Naruto. Was the mission successful?" "Noooo, Baa-chan! That's exactly why we're not dead ad here chatting with you!" "DON'T YOU BE SARCASTIC WITH ME GAKI!" (thud) "OW! BAA-CHAN!"

Shikamaru idly placed the mission papers on Tsunade's desk, yawning with a bored expression, ignoring the conversation between the Godaime and Naruto themselves. Neji and Sasuke leaned against the wall, casually and patiently waiting for the completely pointless argument to end. Shikamaru joined them after his six step trip to the desk and back. "Remind me again why Naruto was chosen to be Tsunade-sama's successor?" Neji muttered, his eyes rolling up. "Because he's the most powerful ninja in this village, heck, maybe even the shinobi world," Shikamaru deadpanned making Sasuke facepalm.

Tsunade just sighed and stepped back, "Silence, silence. I called you here for a reason, Naruto, you better not be opening your mouth to say I didn't call you here. That's what I thought. Just letting you know that the girls are coming home."

Silence… Cricket, cricket… Explosion….

"WHAT!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Just like I said; the girls are coming home."

Naruto shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, we heard you the first time Baa-chan. But… Today? Now?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes again, "Yes, now, Gaki."

*Creak, creak* "Well that was quick…" Tsunade muttered, watching the wooden door swing back and forth, making a rather irritating creaking sound. And the boys? They were nowhere in damn bloody sight.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed and smiled, the wind blowing through her beautiful, waist-length, cherry pink hair. She was seated on a low branch on a small tree on the Team 7 training grounds. "Wow… This wasn't my training ground but it really brings back memories…" Sakura turned her emerald green eyes to look at her best friend who was walking slowly along the grounds. Ino's knee-length, platinum blonde hair was flowing in the same direction as Sakura, only, unlike hers, it was restrained by a hairband, aside from her bangs. Her cerulean blue eyes turned on Sakura. "I admit it… I missed this place…"<p>

Sakura smiled and looked up again. "Me too… Ino-pig…'

A vein popped on Ino's forehead, "WE WERE HAVING A LOVELY MOMENT FOREHEAD, YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT DIDN'T YOU!" Sakura snapped back with the exact amount of vigor, "PAHLEASE! IF I DIDN'T CRACK, YOU WOULD'VE PIGGY!"

From near the river, Tenten and Hinata sweatdropped and sighed. "They just couldn't go ten minutes without going at each other's throats could they?" Hinata asked, rolling her eyes, laying back and dipping her long, midnight blue/black hair into the cool river, her lavender eyes watching the sky with content looks. Tenten smiled down at Hinata before looking at Sakura and Ino who were still going at it. "No fucking kidding…" she laughed then covered her mouth slightly while Hinata poked one of her chocolate brown panda buns. "Oops… No swearing… I forgot…" Tenten whispered, her beautiful silver/grey eyes twitching.

Hinata was laughing her ass off and nearly fell in the river, "OH! YOU'RE AN IDIOT TENNIE!"

"Oh… Mommy…" Tenten and Hinata froze at the voice and Tenten's head turned slowly and animatedly towards a little 2 year old boy who was about two feet tall with amused lavender eyes and long, coffee brown hair. "Y-Yes, darling?"

The boy smirked… "I heard that…"

"NOOOOOO!" Tenten cried dramatically, falling into the river which made Hinata crack up laughing even more and fall in right after her. "Nice one Ryuu!" Ino called, laughing. Sakura was lying on her back on the branch and kicking her legs in the air while laughing. Ryuu sweatdropped, "Sakura-nee… If you keep laughing like that you're going to-"

THUD!

"-fall out of the tree," Ryuu finished, deadpan and sighing. Tenten climbed out of the water half-way and rested her head on her arms, the only appendages that were out of the water, 'Ryuu… acts so much… and looks so much like… him…' she thought, her eyelids lowering.

Suddenly, Ryuu's byakugan activated very, very, very abruptly making Tenten jump out of the water and take out a kunai. "Sorry, Okaa-san… Just a bird…" Ryuu said making Tenten anime fall. "Don't scare me like that god dammit…" Tenten muttered making Ryuu shrug.

Hinata jumped up and onto the water, sitting on it lightly in the lotus position, "So how's life?" she asked all the girls making them all facepalm. Sakura got into a more comfortable position on the ground where she had fallen out of her darling tree and cradled her head in her arms, "Honestly Hina, you've been asking us that question for years, don't you live with us?" Hinata shrugged, "Force of habit."

Suddenly, a girl came out from behind a large tree located at the side of the training grounds, "I heard a splash," she said calmly, honestly, she was no older than Ryuu but… like the boy, she was also rather clever. Ino cracked up laughing again, "Oh, that was your idiot aunts falling into the river," she said cheerfully, pointing at Hinata and Tenten who gave her the finger.

Sakura sweatdropped, "We are terrible representatives and influences to our children…" she muttered, then smiling at the little girl in front of her, "Isn't that right, Shamara?" 'Shamara' smiled and nodded merrily, "Hai, Kaa-san," Ino immediately had hearts in her eyes, "She's just… too cute!" Shamara was indeed cute with long black hair with natural pink highlights and chipper onyx eyes, she, too, stood at around two feet.

Sakura whacked Ino over the head, "If you wish to faun over a dear child, go to Shikaru, he's over there," the pinkette hissed, pointing over at yet another 2 year old who was leaning against another tree and was gazing up at the clouds with lazy eyes, his dark hair pulled into a high and spiky ponytail. Ino blinked, "Good plan," she said cheerfully and bounded over to Shikaru who, though looking annoyed, was obviously happy to see his mother.

Hinata, from her position on the water watched Tenten arguing with a perfectly calm and nonchalant Ryuu, Sakura playing with little Shamara on her lap as the girl giggled while Ino hugged little Shikaru from behind with a content smile. Hinata smiled then looked up at the sky, "Our children, even the girls, look so much like their fathers. Ryuu and Shikaru are practically mirror images." She looked down again, "Wait a minute… Where's-"

Her murmured thoughts were cut off when a very high pitched squeal came from afar, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Mummy! TEENA IS CHASING ME!" a little girl with long blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes with whisker marks on both her cheeks ran towards Hinata with inhuman speed, ending up right in front of her and doing a quick flip over her mother's shoulders.

Hinata smiled fondly at the girl, "It's okay, Kihanna," Hinata laughed, "Teena wouldn't hurt you," Kihanna made a face, "Yes she would Mama, oh yes she would!" she said this in an incredibly husky and deep voice which made Hinata crack up and lose her concentration, falling into the river as a result. Kihanna had endless energy, it was admirable actually…

And reminded Hinata of Naruto WAY too much…

* * *

><p>Sasuke flipped through the village, his eyes, fully activated sharingan, staring out over the city, "C'mon, c'mon," he heard Naruto growl next to him. They were both charging through the east side of the city at a speed the Yondaime would be proud of. They were running like madmen, you probably would too…<p>

Naruto stopped at a tree near the beginning of the training grounds, "KAMI WHERE ARE THEY!?" He screamed in absolute irritation. "Che, calm down dobe. If Lady Tsunade said they were back then they're back." Naruto gave him a look, "What?" Sasuke muttered.

"Oh please, we may have a done a good job at fooling the other guys that we didn't care too much about the girls departure but you cannot fool me, Teme. I'm your best friend." Naruto said calmly. Sasuke flinched slightly, "Dammit… Can we just…. Look for the girls please!" he grumbled, annoyed. Naruto smirked and jumped away after him, "YOU CAN'T FOOL ME TEME! I CAN READ YOU LIKE AN OPEN BOOK!"

* * *

><p>Tenten was sharpening her weapons on the training field looking nonchalant, Ryuu leaning against her, asleep, when suddenly, her hand shot out and the kunai she was sharpening was no longer in her hand. Kiba stepped out of the bushes, holding the kunai between two fingers and looking guilty and sheepish.<p>

Hinata looked up from the river and stood, walking over to the young man with an expressionless face, "Hello, Inuzuka-san, can we help you?" Kiba flinched at how cold Hinata's voice sounded and how she didn't use his real name. "I deserve that…" he murmured quietly. Sakura and Ino came over from where they'd been watching things play out, "Deserve what?" Sakura said quietly.

"Deserve the cold looks, the distance… Everything… Two and a half years ago, you heard us talking about you… Everything." He got down on one knee and bowed his head, "I am so…so…so sorry, I don't even have the right to be apologising after everything we guys said… But really, I am so sorry…"

All four girls looked down at him, "He's telling the truth," a quiet voice murmured and they all turned to see Shikaru looking at Kiba in wonder but forgiveness. Trusting her son's judgement, Ino's cold expression suddenly melted into a warm smile, as did it with the other girls. Hinata reached out her hand, "We forgive you, Kiba-kun." She said cheerfully with a full on smile. Kiba smiled and took Hinata's hand as she helped him up.

He then realized something, "Erm… who are the…erm…kids?" he asked looking like a confused dog… Which was technically what he was…kinda… "Our children," Sakura said cheerfully. Kiba held up a finger to say, 'wait' and then took a bottle of water from his pouch, filled it up at the river, walked back, drank some, and then spat it out, "YOUR WHAT!?" he yelled. Tenten and Ino sweatdropped and Hinata smiled, "Hai, Kiba-kun. Our children, we were pregnant before we even left…" Kiba looked confused as ever, "What! How! When! Who?"

All the girls gave him a look and he nodded, "You're right…stupid question… What! How! When?" All the girls gave him another look and he nodded again, "Another dumb question…What! How?" All the girls gave him a very ticked off look, "…I'm being stupid… aren't I…. What?" "KIBA I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT!" All the girls snapped making him recoil in fear.

He sighed, "So names?" he asked, raising a brow. Sakura picked up the little black haired toddler from the ground where she had been taking a nap and her eyes slowly opened, "This is Shamara. Say hi to Kiba Shamara!" Shamara looked at Kiba and reached over, patting him on the head, "Hello, Kiba!" she said as cheerfully as she could in her half-asleep state before falling back to unconsciousness. Kiba looked at Sakura, "Pink highlights?" she put her hands up in a surrendering form, "Natural! I swear!" Kiba took a look at Sakura's hair and nodded, completely believing her.

Tenten nodded to her left arm, "This is Ryuu," at the mention of his name, Ryuu opened his eyes slowly and nodded at Kiba before nodding off. **(A/N: See what I did there?).** Kiba smirked, "The emotionless bastard?" he asked Tenten who shrugged, "Depends on which one you're talking about," she said cheerfully. "The clan icecube." "Yep that's the one?" Tenten laughed.

Ino pointed over at the wide awake little boy next to his tree, "Shikaru," Shikaru raised his hand in greeting before looking on. Kiba looked at Ino, "Pineapple…" that set Ino off pretty quickly, she fell into mountains of giggles.

Kiba slowly turned to look at Hinata who was smiling at something near the river. She quietly walked over and picked up something then came back, cuddling the bundle to her chest. "This is Kihanna," she said quietly and placed the girl on the floor. She woke up instantly. "HOLY MARY MOTHER OF JESUS! IS THAT A HUMAN DOG!" Kihanna squealed cheerfully before clambering onto Kiba's shoulder. She cuddled up to him, "He smells like doggies." She said, giggling. Kiba stared at her, his mouth wide with shock. He slowly looked back at HInata, "She… is the mirror image of her father." He choked under his breath, looking at the girl in wonder as she flittered around. Hinata smiled sadly, "I know."

Sakura smiled, "Well, Kiba-kun, the girls and I," she looked at the kids, "And the kids… will be going to see Tsunade-sama!" "Who?" Kihanna asked from her place on Akamaru's head. **(Don't ask…) **Hinata smiled, "The Fifth Hokage… The Godaime… The one who also delivered you," Kihanna's eyes were wide as dinner plates, "She sounds awesome!" Kiba smiled and hoisted himself onto Akamaru's back, "Well, it's good to see you again girls, good luck in meeting Tsunada-sama!" and with that, Kiba was off.

The girls waved goodbye as Kihanna yawned and clung onto Hinata's shoulder. Hinata smiled and cradled Kihanna in her arms as the blonde fell asleep. "Let's get going," she said cheerfully, the other girls nodded.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke met up with Shikamaru and Neji in Team 7's old training grounds. "We can't find 'em," Naruto sighed, rubbing his temple; he could feel a migraine coming on.<p>

Kiba suddenly walked into the grounds on Akamaru, "Hey guys, who ya looking for?" he asked cheerfully. Neji looked over at Kiba, "The girls are back in the village Kiba," Kiba blinked, "I know, I've already spoken to them," In two seconds flat, the guys were in front of Kiba, "What? Where?" Shikamaru hissed. Kiba gave them a bored expression, "Right here…where we're standing…"

All four boys gave him an exasperated look and he snorted, "I'm telling the truth guys, I got no reason to lie." Neji frowned, "Where are they now?" Kiba looked at him silently and hoisted up on Akamaru, starting to ride away. "Oi!" Sasuke snapped, "Hyuuga asked you a question Inuzuka!" Kiba gave Sasuke a bored look, "Look, Uchiha, I don't think the girls want to see you right now. I know where they are but I'm sure as hell not gonna let them feel uncomfortable," With that, Kiba rode off with a satisfied grin.

Naruto looked confused, "Of us? Why the hell would they be uncomfortable around us?" Sasuke and Neji 'hn'd' while Shikamaru just completely ignored the blonde as they all set off to the Hokage Tower to see if the girls had been found. Naruto growled, walking after them, "Of course my closest friends have to be human ice-cubes," he muttered under his breath, flicking his ankles and flipping through the village along with the three 'ice-cubes'.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on the cherry wood door of the Hokage's office and Tsunade herself growled, a vein popping on her head before she yelled, "GOD DAMMIT GAKI! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THE GI-" she stopped mid-scream as four familiar and four unfamiliar faces stepped into the room. "Girls," she whispered, finishing her sentence and greeting them at the same time. Sakura walked up to her and smiled, bowing her head in respect, "Shishou," Tsunade pulled the pinkette into a ferocious hug, "Oh Sakura… Welcome back," she murmured.<p>

The blonde looked up at the other three, "GET IN HERE YOU THREE!" she snapped and all three girls rushed into the older woman's embrace. After five minutes of cooing and squeezing and hugging, Tsunade finally released the Kunoichi of Konoha. "Now…" she said, looking at the four small two year olds, "Who are these little ones?"

Sakura smiled, "Shamara," Shamara raced forward until she was in front of Tsunade and bowed low, "Nice to meet you, Hokage-sama," she said in a cute little girl voice. Tsunade patted her head, "Hello Shamara-chan," Shamara giggled and nuzzled into the embrace.

Ino smirked, "Shikaru," Shikaru walked up to her and bowed his head slightly in greeting, "Hi Hokage-sama," Tsunade grinned and looked at Ino with an expression that said, 'this kid looks exactly like his father, you know that right,' Ino returned with a grin and a nod of her own. "Nice to meet you Shikaru-kun,"

Tenten gently pushed the small boy forward, "Ryuu," she said calmly. Ryuu looked up at the Hokage and nodded in respect, knowing he needn't speak to show he admired her. Tsunade's eye twitched in shock again and gave Tenten the same look she had given Ino. Tenten shook her head with a slight smile, knowing full well her Godaime was right.

Hinata giggled, "Kihanna." All Tsunade saw was a blonde girl when suddenly she was being embraced by a tiny girl with blonde pigtails, whisker marks and bright blue eyes, "Tsunade-baachan!" she called, giggling cutely. Tsunade nearly cried, this little girl was adorable! Then she realized how she looked and what she had just said and nearly fainted at their likeness. "Kihanna!" Hinata gasped, shocked but unable to hide her smile. Kihanna smiled, "Mama! I can see right through the jutsu she's using! And anyway, you told me that the legendary sannin were OLD!" Sakura, Ino and Tenten were rocking with uncontrollable spasms of silent laughter while Hinata just rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"NE! BAA-SAN! HAVE YOU SEEN-" the door burst open again, seriously, someone should knock. And in came Naruto who immediately shut up as he took in the scene in front of him. Out of reflex, the girls had grabbed their children and retreated to Tsunade's side of the room. "Ne, dobe, what's the hold up?" Sasuke snapped from behind Naruto, "Dobe…DOBE!"

But Naruto couldn't listen; he felt like he had been given an ultimate pang in the chest. He stared at the beautiful nineteen year old kunoichi in front of him who was holding a little girl who was staring at him with wonder in her eyes. He…never realized he had missed Hinata so much… And now she was here, right in front of him, looking into his eyes with mixed emotions.

Sasuke burst in, slightly pushing Naruto, "Dobe what the hell, we-" he, too, stopped mid-sentence. And when Shikamaru and Neji shot through the door, they were silent as well. They all stared at a particular girl who was staring back at them.

Bright blue met pale lavender.

Black obsidian met emerald green.

Pale lavender met deep grey.

Deep brown met cerulean blue.

Tsunade was leaning against her desk with her arms folded, "This just got really awkward," she muttered. Naruto broke away from Hinata's gaze and sent her a steely glare and she glared back with the same amount of vigour. However, she had to admit, it was rare for Naruto to glare outside of battle. It was…kinda scary…

Shikamaru was first to speak, "Welcome back to Konoha, girls." He said quietly. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino nodded in thanks.

"Mummy?" Hinata quickly looked down at Kihanna who was staring at Naruto, "Yes sweetie?" she asked quietly, in a sweet whisper. Kihanna looked up at her, "Who," she looked back at Naruto, "Is that man?" Naruto, with his sensitive ears, heard the conversation and clenched his teeth when he heard the words, 'mummy', "I'm Naruto Uzamaki." He answered the question that wasn't meant for him. Kihanna looked up, "I've heard your name before Mister." Naruto smiled brightly at her.

Sakura whispered to Hinata, "It's time to go, Hina." Hinata nodded in agreement, "Well, we gots da get going," Tenten said cheerfully. Hinata facepalmed at the failed dialogue and Ino rolled her eyes with a smirk. Sakura bowed to Tsunade, "Sayonara Shishou," she then jumped delicately out the window. Hinata, Tenten and Ino followed leaving the boys shell-shocked. "What did we just see?" Sasuke asked. Neji blinked, "You mean the kunoichi who have been gone for 2 ½ years with children?" he asked. Shikamaru nodded, "I saw it too." Naruto hmm'd. Tsunade looked at them with an expression of wonderment, wondering if they were going to get mad.

Suddenly, all four of them were slowly and animatedly walking towards the door, "We haven't had much sleep lately have we," "Yep, I'm definitely hallucinating," "Time for bed,"

Tsunade facepalmed, they were unbelievable!

* * *

><p>The four kunoichi of Konoha were back in Team 7's training grounds. They were very quiet unlike their rambunctious attitude earlier and Kihanna was still thinking of the blonde man. Ryuu was the one who spoke up, "Okaa-san, Sakura-nee, Hinata-nee, Ino-nee," the four women looked up at him and he looked back seriously, "Who were those men?"<p>

Ino looked at Hinata, Hinata looked at Sakura, Sakura looked at Tenten and Tenten sighed. "Those men Ryuu…" she looked over at the girls and they all nodded.

"Are your fathers."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *Sulking in the emo corner* I took so long to update<br>Ino: Poor baby *patting me on the head*  
>Me: I BETTER GET REVIEWS FOR THAT!<br>Sakura: I doubt you will  
>Me: BUT, BUT! *crying* I worked so HARD on THAT! I BEG YOU READERS! REVIEW! Or I won't update. Ever.<br>Hinata: *winces* Please review, minna.  
>Tenten: Buh bye!<strong>


End file.
